Sofia Mc'Talin
Her birth place is unknown as she was born within one of the shuttle pods of the pirate 'Shadow Star' ships. ''Bio'' The Shadow Star band consists of a convoy of two cargo ships, three runners and three fighters for defense. Their members often stay consistent as their loyalty to their missions as smugglers and thieves kept them together as a close knit family. Though there are four blood families, Sofia was the only daughter of the Mc'Talins. Her father and mother were pilots for one of the runners ships that could break past Alliance borders and into territory without much confrontation of hostile ships. Sofia later began to join in the missions with the Shadow Star pirates. Sofia had lived her entire life in space, often finding herself running into trouble but and each Shadow Star brother and sister were well trained for combat and tough situations. When Sofia was old enough to use a weapon her father made it top priority to teach her daughter how to defend herself. They paired her with the best sharpshooters within the band to further her instruction. On her 16th birthday she was gifted her first sniper rifle. When she became 20, she often volunteered herself to do many ground missions that included transporting contraband or information to their clients, to the point that learning to move about unseen became a natural talent. She often used a device that could cloak herself for a short periods of time. Though she was not strong enough to get herself into hand to hand combat, she carried a pistol with herself at all times. Her mind was rather focused in her tasks, stealth and pinning a shot from a great distance became quite instinctive. Business started to boom when humans entered the First Contact War, the Shadow Stars contacted themselves with outside Corporations that aligned themselves into supporting the Alliance System in the battle against the Turians. While they were making their runs of weapons, they often were caught by the Turian patrols. Of course at that moment in time business would come to a sudden halt and the pirates found themselves overwhelmed by the Turia's superior weapons and numbers. Their fighters sacrificed themselves so that the remaining ships could retreat. However not every ship escaped the wrath of the Turian armada. Those that did survive attempted to land at the nearest planet however with such overwhelming forces the Turians were quick to not let any escape. Sofia, her parents and three other pirate brothers found themselves running through unchartered lands with troops being dropped down and scout ships pin pointing their location. Soon in the woodlands turned into a short battle as the Shadow Stars retaliated and fought back. Sofia witnessed everyone around her die before she used her skills of stealth and the devices that allowed her to move unseen to evade the same fate as her family or worst, captured. Despite the treaty that soon came to existence, Sofia could not erase the memories of everyone she knew to be dead. She loathed the Turians for what they did and she is not one to forgive the aliens so easily. She would gladly put a bullet in their heads than walk beside another as an equal. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character